


Bewitched

by umivon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Dirty Talk, BillDip, Bottom Dipper Pines, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Greek Mythology AU, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Manhandling, Persephone - Freeform, Pining, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Stabbing, Top Bill Cipher, Violence, bottom!dipper, constantlyrunningaway, flirtatiousbill, mabelanddipperfindbillannoyingatfirst, top!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umivon/pseuds/umivon
Summary: "Pinetree, for gods sake I kidnapped you for a reason, get that into your cute head or so help me!" Bill screeched, his arms trapping the hotheaded boy he was addressing between himself and the wall."CUTE??? WHAT THE FUCK?? I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT I'M OUT OF THIS PLACE," Dipper screamed in response, and with that he threw the pillow at Bill's face and jumped out the window, determined to make his second attempt at escape successful and never return to the Underworld ever again.BilldipTop!BillBottom!Dipper(Dipper is persephone in this and Bill is hades)*ON A SHORT HIATUS - WILL BE BACK SOON*
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 79
Kudos: 217





	1. Discipline

The warmth of the sun spanned far and wide, covering all plants, animals and beings within the holy land of Olympus. Birds chirped cheerfully as two certain twins ran in the golden dewy meadows. It had been a long day for the two and after an infinitely long time listening to their Grunkles' lecturing them about how important it was to 'fulfill their duties for the mortal human beings that roamed the Earth below and not cause too much trouble in Olympus', they had decided to disregard said advice and threw caution to the wind by playing a game of tag with the main aim of annoying every single god within their vicinity.

✦

Mabel, the goddess of harvest and agriculture, had long brown hair that cascaded down her back to her waist. She wore a white pearly tunic with golden sandals which, however, she now regretted; a squeaking sound that escaped from them as she ran was head-splitting and made her want to tear out pieces of her hair in anger. Despite this she continued to run as she could not bear the thought of losing her 'Alpha twin' status to her younger brother, Dipper, the god of vegetation. Speaking of which, he was miles behind her, panting as he ran. Bless him, he always complained about not having a good stamina... why he was so fixated on his stamina she did not know nor did she think she wanted to.

  
Dipper stumbled as he ran, his wavy brown locks flapping in the wind. His hair, like his sister's, was a beautiful deep shade of brown however it much shorter, only going down to his shoulders. He was shorter than his sister by an inch but the difference made him the subject and victim of his sister's ruthless teasing. A pine tree symbol adorned the green tunic he wore, accompanied by golden slippers. Despite the firm grip the slippers had on the ground, Dipper found himself cursing every second.

"You're never gonna catch me dipdop!" Mabel laughed. Unable to watch the pathetic running of her brother, she came to a halt, causing him to collide straight into her back.

  
"Hey!" he exclaimed and glared upwards at her. He had fallen backwards and his behind had come crushing to the ground painfully.

  
"What?" She smugly replied, smirking as she figured she had irritated him yet again. As expected, this only lead to useless bickering between the two about who did what.

  
"You did that on purpose!"  
"Did not."  
"Did too!"  
"Did not."  
"Did too!"  
"Did no-"

"How long are you two gonna keep this up for?", interrupted a stern voice. The twins snapped their necks 180 degrees to see their Grunkle Ford fuming with Stan standing beside him looking unbothered, throwing them in surprise. Usually it would be Stan that would be the very first one out of the two to tell them to stop mucking about and do something useful with their free time such as 'ripping humans off and _lending_ him the money.'

"Um...," Mabel drawled while elbowing Dipper in the stomach, hoping to get him to use his infamous puppy eyes to stop Ford's inevitable lecture. Unfortunately she nudged his stomach a little too hard causing him to collapse against the ground once again.

"Kids stop messing about and do something worthwhile, do you think we lectured you for nothing earlier?!" Stan growled as the thought of all the precious money he could be earning to buy some top quality beer entered the focus of his mind.

Dionysus had refused to give him any wine as Stan had previously gotten his hopes up in a cruel prank, telling Dionysus that a cup of water would remain as water this time around and that he could drink it, only for it to end up being a cheap ploy for Stan to get some free wine. Sure, Dionysus had every right to be mad but this was a month ago. A _month_ ago for crying out loud.

"Stan... Stan are you listening to me?" A voice broke him out of his daydream.

"Huh yeah of course I was," Stan murmured, absentmindedly wiped the drool that threatened to spill over his lip at the thought of alcohol.

  
"What did I just say then?" Ford inquired, watching him closely. "Blah blah kids need to be disciplined etc."  
"You weren't listening! I was telling the kids that they can't afford to be this disobedient as he is paying a visit tonight"

"Who's he?" Mabel and Dipper asked in unison, letting their curiosity get the best of them.

"He?... Hmm... He?" Stan wondered aloud until the he felt like ice had been poured over his head, "Huh that fucker?" his eyes widened.

"Yes"', Ford grimaced, "The one and only... Bill cipher, lord of the underworld."


	2. Mission Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for the support so far! Please feel free to drop a comment to give me feedback or your thoughts on the chapter :)  
> Stay safe!

As night settled upon Olympus and the moonlight shone upon the divine palace of the gods, the twins had been demanded to stay out of the sight of their so-called special guest paying their Grunkles a visit. Neither Dipper nor Mabel seemed to care. From what they’ve heard, Bill Cipher sounded like a pain in the ass that relished in the anguish and despair of others.

‘I wish they could have at least allowed me to go to the library to collect my book,’ Dipper wistfully sighed out of the balcony of their room.

Mabel bolted upright from the mattress and stared at him pointedly, ‘Why don’t we just get it?’

‘Mabel... We were told that under no circumstances can we leave this room, Grunkle Ford told us that Cipher guy was dangerous!’ Dipper rambled, causing his sister to pout and teasingly sing, ‘Guess I really am the _alpha twin~_ ’

A groan escaped his lips. ‘Fine I’ll use this opportunity to prove to you I am truly the alpha twin once and stop these delusions of yours’ he snapped at her.

Unknown to him, Mabel sniggered behind his back as he put on a black oversized cloak to cover his face. There was one thing she knew for sure - making Dipper riled up always made him become amazingly bold.

✦

The Grunkles stood at the palace’s golden gate, watching the god of the underworld’s carriage emerge from the ground, shrivelling the flowers surrounding the area up and blackening the grassy patches on the ground.

‘What a great pleasure it is to see Ζεὺς καταχθόνιος with us today,’ Stan sarcastically remarked, eyeing the dreaded man before him with suspicion.

‘I couldn’t agree more,’ Ford airily replied, ‘Alas, enough with these useless pleasantries, what is the purpose of your visit Cipher?’

The said man smirked, making his golden eyes twinkle predatorily in the moonlight. He had come in his signature yellow cloak with the symbol of an all-seeing eye on the back. Unlike the gods, nymphs and horai, those who resided in the realm of the underworld did not feel the obligation to wear a tunic, thus instead, he wore a black shirt which clung to his frame and brought a healthy amount of attention to his form, alongside a pair of black trousers and shiny black shoes.

‘I got bored,’ he simply states, watching the gods’ eyes open comically wide and their jaws dropping to the ground. The god had to do everything in his power to prevent himself from rolling on the ground in laughter. ‘Jeez calm down Sixer, Fez,’ he crowed, ‘I just came to visit my favourite pair of immortals, it’s been 19,000 years since I’ve last seen you two!’ He wiped a fake tear before commenting, ‘... Makes me feel rather nostalgic.’

Hearing these words, Ford scoffed whilst Stan rolled his eyes to the back of his skull.

‘So what do you wanna do Your Majesty?’ Stan asked, secretly praying to himself that this would be the end of this godforsaken chat and he could go about his usual shenanigans; hunting down Dionysus and have a _few friendly words_. Like his brother, Ford also hoped this conversation would come to an end as he really did not want two particular immortals bumping into Cipher and pissing him off just for the sake of it.

Bill snapped his fingers in front of their faces, ‘Yo Sixer, Fez! Don’t ignore me, what kind of hospitality is this?!’ Stan was the first one to come out of his trance, slapping Bill’s hands away and led his brother and unwanted visitor into the palace, alerting the nymphs to prepare a banquet and call upon the other gods to give Bill a warm welcome. Well, all excluding Mabel and Dipper, they did more harm than good when it came to behaving in general.

✦

After a whole hour of arguing over which cloak each twin would look better wearing to do their Mission Impossible which involved stealing a book from the library and heading past their Grunkles without them noticing. Mabel and Dipper finally settled on wearing the two cloaks they had originally picked out. Two black oversized cloaks. Slipping the cloaks on and pulling up the hoods to shield their faces, the twins exited their suite keeping their backs to the wall as they crept down the stairs. The sound of chattering and the smell of food became more empowering with every step they made. The scent of food danced along their nostrils and beckoned them to come out of their hiding and join the rest of the banquet. Prepared to abandon their mission altogether, Mabel took a step forwards towards the banquet hall only to be pulled back roughly by the cloaked figure behind her.

‘Mabel how dare you try to leave me! Is the time we spent together with that book worth so little to you? How could you let some _mere_ food get the better of you? My- _our_ book is worth so much more than any of the food in that hall, why don’t you understand?’ Dipper wailed silently, mourning the betrayal of both his closest friend and dearest sister.

‘Shut up, I was just sniffing it, why are you crying?’ she hissed in response. ‘Come on let’s go, the sooner we collect your precious little friend, the sooner we can steal some of that food, take it to our room and have a mini feast of our own!’ Mabel salivated, the drool from her mouth threatened to spill over down her chin and onto the hands of her brother which were still resting on her shoulders.

Dipper scrunched his nose in disgust when he caught sight of the drool and sighed in exasperation, ‘Fine but we can’t be too obvious.’

The two continued in stealth, managing to sneak past the banquet hall to the library on the other side without being noticed. Dipper ‘s eyes roamed the library until his eyes gleamed in recognition as he saw his beloved book.

‘My soulmate,’ he sobbed as he sunk to his knees, ‘I’ve missed you so much, I swear I’ll never let you go again,’ clinging onto the book as if it was life itself.

Mabel rolled her eyes at his dramatic display, “C’mon bro bro, let’s get out of here and get the _real deal_ of a soulmate!”

Dipper stared at her with a deadpan expression and asked incredulously, “What do you mean... we already have the book?”

“No you imbecile, I’m talking about the food, the food for crying out loud,” she cried almost hysterically. _How on earth are we related?_ she thought to herself and offered him her hand to hoist him up from the floor.

“Coast is clear,” Mabel hissed. No response. “Oi dip dop I said the coast is clear.” Still no response. “Okay very funny mister-" She paused mid sentence.

Dipper was no longer beside her.

_I knew I shouldn’t have let him hold the book_ , she grimaced, as she confirmed her suspicions. Just as usual, as soon as Dipper lay his hands on a book he would forget about the world around him and would immediately run to go to his room to read the book.

_He’s abandoning the mission!_ , Mabel thought as her body went into hyperdrive and before she knew what she was doing her legs chased after her brother. Bad idea. Forgetting how easy it was for him to fall over, she collided straight into him, causing him to topple backwards into the arms of a particular man, about a head taller than them, with golden hair slicked back. She took note of the Stans noticing the commotion going on in their general direction.

_Forgive me dearest brother you’re on your own now_ , she gulped, and quickly grabbed 10 containers from the table and made a break for her escape towards their sanctuary.


	3. First encounter

Time seemed to slow down as a sudden clash behind him caused him to lurch backwards. Despite being immortal, Dipper’s life flashed before his eyes and the conversations in the room dulled down. An abrupt tingling sensation unfurled around his waist sending electric impulses throughout the immortal’s body. He tentatively opened his eyes and looked downwards to find two big hands that firmly gripped his waist.

A hot breath caressed his ear causing his breath to hitch. Golden eyes locked onto amber eyes. The intense eye contact sent chills down his back - it was as if those eyes bore into his very soul. Feeling his confidence depart him, Dipper shakily tried to stand up only for the steel grip around his waist to further tighten.

“Well ain’t those eyes pretty,” a voice spoke, making his face heat and ears flush. The boy snapped out of his thoughts and onto the attention of the lips these words had escaped from.

He analysed the voice, taking it apart bit by bit - it was deep, sensual and strangely dominating. Allowing himself to inspect the man’s face, Dipper immediately noticed the sharp jawline, the darkened gaze of those golden eyes, the manner his hair was slicked back in place and finally, the attire this stranger was wearing. Not a tunic but instead a bright yellow cape?... A bit too bright for his liking. The realisation progressively dawned upon him once he had finally processed his thoughts that he had fallen into the arms of none other than Bill Cipher himself. 

How the hell was he going to get himself out of this one?

_ Damn you Mabel! _ he chanted over again and again in his head.

✦

The evening was going smoothly, nothing out of the ordinary. Bill had his fun teasing the Grunkles’, even managed to coerce Dionysus into giving him wine much to the other’s dismay and had a large majority of the horai tripping over their feet just to have a  chance  to say a few words to him. He figured he might as well go bother Wendy, the goddess of magic and the night, next. right after he helped himself to the banquet that had been so kindly prepared for him.

However before any of that could happen, out of nowhere he glimpsed a cloaked figure incoming. Habitually he seized the figure and tightened his grip... a technique he was used to doing whenever he wanted to exert his power and authority over the souls of those entering the underworld and force answers out of them before torturing them for eternity. Yet, a split moment later, it occurred to him that he was not in the barren land of the underworld but was on the holy land of Olympus, thus it would be impossible for a tormented soul to appear before him currently.

_Who could this be?_ ,  he racked his brains, searching the figure’s face for a clue - well tried to. The hood the person wore covered the majority of their face and cast a long overgrown shadow. If Bill didn’t know any better he would have believed that it was the Grim reaper himself... the outfit complemented him perfectly.

Amber eyes peered back up at him. They were like a warm honey sea, drowning Bill the more he gazed into them.

Two hands pushed against his chest, struggling to wriggle out of his steel grasp. This only made the god smile smugly to himself. Oh, he had chosen a good day to return to Olympus - he hadn’t felt this  _ entertained  _ for years!

He arched his back, bending towards the Grim reaper lookalike, whispering seductively in his ear, “Now now, slow down there sweetheart, we wouldn’t want to accidentally leave this book of yours, would we?” He eyed the book laying on the ground with the title ‘ _Eating people is wrong_ ’ displayed across obnoxiously. It was an eyesore and the god of the underworld desired nothing more but to incinerate the book into a pile of ashes. He didn’t act upon it as he noticed that the cloaked figure stilled instantly upon hearing his words.

“Quite frankly I have no business with a man like  _you_.  Let me take my book and leave. I’m sure you must find this...,” Dipper spat out, trying to find the word he was searching for quickly and continued distastefully, “... _ position _ as unpleasant as I do. Unhand me.” he finished his sentence coldly.

If he thought it was impossible to be dipped over backwards any further then Dipper was in for a surprise. Bill leaned further forwards, licking the shell of his ear eliciting a lewd yelp from the man below him.

“I’ll have you begging for something else instead of that book soon... perhaps my hard co-”

This is where Dipper drew the line. He furiously lifted his leg up to knee this sorry excuse of a man in the groin. 

_How dare he talk to me like that? _He fumed. This man didn’t even know what he looked like and already dared to think with his dick. Dipper and Mabel were used to having many suitors - men and women alike - pursue after them, but never in Dipper’s life had someone been so incredibly  horny  that they were turned on by his eyes alone. Anger flooded his veins. A mixture of disgust and rage filled him as he watched said man clutch at his balls and send a glare his way.

The noise in the hall faltered out - properly this time. The Stans were flabbergasted and were making their way over towards the source of the commotion. Harsh whispers spread throughout the banquet hall as nymphs and gods alike tried to figure out who this cloaked figure was that had dared to assault the lord of the  underworld . What punishment would this rebellious individual face? The audience watched in suspense as this anonymous yet daring individual took an intimidating step towards Cipher, who now knelt on the floor on his knees unable to tolerate the pain, and leant towards his ear. Everyone tried to listen in to the words next muttered.

“I’ll make you regret ever thinking I’d ever stoop so low to ever do such indecent things with you. I’ll snip-”

His threatening monologue was interrupted by the coughing of Stan. “You there state who you are and what happened.”

Stan furrowed his eyebrows. If he was truly being honest with himself, he’d always dreamt of socking Cipher across the face but had restrained himself for the peace between the underworld and Olympus.  _ The guy in the cloak had guts for sure._ Stan was impressed.

“I’m just a nymph, your lord. I wasn’t looking where I was going and bumped into  Lord Cipher,”  he lied through his teeth, his back facing away from Stan whilst simultaneously blessing that the cloak perfectly shielded his face from the room’s prying orbs. Although, it wasn’t a complete lie... he just omitted some details to act in his best interest. Mabel would never let him live this one down if he got caught after all.

“ _Lord_?”  Bill incredulously repeated. “Isn’t this rich!” he crowed with delight, “I knew you wanted me!” he leered. He began to advance towards Dipper, now that his groin had recovered from the recent attack.

It took him a few seconds to register the slap delivered across the face by the book the cloaked person had been holding. His cheek stained bright red, a deep contrast against his bronze skin. “Wha..,” he stuttered, unable to believe that he was being rejected. Nobody could resist him - he would only believe that once hell freezes over.

“Sorry, my Lord, I must warn you I’m awfully clumsy,” the little devilish ‘nymph’ sweetly said. Bill glowered. This little shit has hit him twice now. He’ll reserve a special place in his torturing chamber for this one. He sent a chilling glare as the air in the room thickened.The sound of a pin dropping resonated throughout the room. Even Ford gulped. Taking this as his cue to run, Dipper hurriedly sprinted into the darkness of the hallway, his cloak lifting behind him, exposing his pine tree anklets.


	4. Hate or Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah sorry this chapter is so long-winded

Dipper could hear Stan and Ford apologising profusely to Cipher as he ran up the staircase, vowing to him they’ll find out whoever it was that dared to assault him in such an appalling manner. He hurriedly identified the suite he and Mabel were supposed to stay put in and slammed the door quickly behind him. It took a while for him to catch his breath.

Mabel lay across the bed, her long curls loose in all directions, whilst she ate the food that she had chosen over her brother.

“Woah you look just like a tomato dip!”

An accusatory glare was sent her way. “You left me!”

“I had no choice, technically it was you who left  _ m_ _e_ ,” she pointedly put out, re-living the terror that had overwhelmed her once she realised he had left her side.

“Okay... I admit I’m in the wrong for that but you pushed me over,” he countered, “and you know you did.”

“So why are you red... What happened?” she changed the topic, her eyes shimmering with curiosity.

“N-nothing,” he stammered, averting his eyes from her gaze. It took a few seconds for him to look down and quickly confess, recounting the story of what had happened between him and Bill after she left the banquet hall.

Excitement was replaced with horror. Her jaw dropped. A silence fell between the two as Dipper gave her the chance to digest his words.

****

✦

Bill fumed. Although it had already been a good while since the incident occurred, it was now the hottest topic of the party. Nobody even wanted to eat the food, he watched on as he could see multiple groups of people gathering together to excitedly discuss in hushed tones about ‘who it could be’. This conversation, being repeated by many others, amplifying and spreading across the hall like a Mexican wave. He was being made to look like a complete laughing stock.  _I’ll make Pine tree suffer_ ,  he resolved, remembering the anklets he had caught sight of around the other’s ankles.

“How’s your dignity doing there dude?” came an amused tone.

Bill narrowed his eyes. Soos. With Wendy standing beside him. Smug smirks were plastered over their faces and both had an amused glint to their eyes.  How frustrating.  He had come to reinstate fear into the Olympians, wanting them to remember his presence and not interfere with his affairs and yet thanks to a certain Pine tree he had become an utter joke.

_ I’ll find you and make you suffer if it’s the last thing I do. _

“What?” he snapped at them. He preferred not to entertain them any longer and he didn’t plan on playing along with them.

“I guess that slap that kid gave you must have really knocked quite a few brain cells out of ya!” Wendy hooted, slapping her knee. Soos chuckled alongside her.

Wait... 

“ _Kid?_ ”  Bill verbalised his suspicion aloud. 

“You know who it was, don’t you?” he pried suspiciously. They were really beginning to test the little patience he already had.

“So what if we do?” Soos shrugged. “That’s what makes it funnier,” Wendy grinned like a Cheshire Cat, now that she was the one to relish in Bill’s pain for once. Oh how the tables had been turned. 

“Later Cipher,” the two walked off, wanting Bill’s curiosity and anger to eat at him. 

He eyed the two as they went, conflicted. A part of him wanted to stop them and force them to tell him who the damned person in the cloak was whereas the other part of him refused to accept defeat - his pride wouldn’t allow him. He would find Pine tree his own way and when he did, he didn’t plan on letting them go too easily... if at all. 

_ Wait aren’t I supposed to hate that kid? I’m going to torture them right? Watch them bleed right? Cut them limb by limb right? What am I thinking.. never letting them go? _

First, he would wrap his own fingers around those soft hands and pin them against the wall, whilst pressing those hips flush against himself. Those red lips would part open, panting into his ear, begging for his length. He would punish their disobedience by yanking those brown curls painfully and hold them down. He would make the brunette writhe under him, sweaty and naked. He would pound into- 

A tight tent formed in his pants, interrupting his thoughts. The intrusiveness of it surprised him, bringing him back to reality. 

His irritation and lust were mixing together as one. This surely was going to be a problem.

“I’m not going to move on from this until I find out who that guy was.” He sighed to himself in desperation, raking his hand freely through his blonde locks whilst the other rest on his hip.

_Guess I’ll stay here for a few more days_ ,  he pondered to himself.

****

✦

The morning air was crisp and heavy fog hung in the air. It was hard to see what was directly in front of them but the twins preferred to walk aimlessly in the forest rather than be interrogated by their Grunkles’ over last night’s events. As far as they were concerned they had been caged in their room and that alibi wasn’t going to be changing anytime soon. Dipper immersed himself in his book with Mabel beside him, resting her hands behind her head casually.

“Mabes, do you hear that?” Dipper clutched at her arm, hiding behind her. 

She rolled her eyes and dismissed his fear. “Nopeee.” 

“No seriously listen!”

To appease her brother’s whining, she closed her eyes and listened carefully. In the distance she could hear a deep sultry voice cursing continuously. Confused, she grabbed her brother’s arm protectively and slowly they approached the direction they had heard the voice from.

“Mabel, it’d be stupid to just let them see us. We should at least hide!” Dipper hissed into her ear, leading her behind a thick-looking tree. 

The twins slowly peered out to see who this potty mouth was. A blonde man had his back to them, cursing a tree of some sorts whilst simultaneously kicking the tree. 

“What does he have against trees?” Dipper whispered to Mabel who shrugged in return. 

“He seems really annoying, I’ve seen enough - let’s go.” She tugged at Dipper’s arm.

“Wa-wait, look he’s stopped.”

Mabel looked up. Her brother was right. The man had suddenly stilled as if he could sense their presence. Her blood ran cold. Out of instinct, she grabbed Dipper roughly by the face and pulled him towards her, pressing her back into the tree, out of the weird guy’s plane of sight. 

“Dipper, we really need to get out of here.”

A twig snapped against the forest’s floor. Which direction did it come from? She whipped her head round. The fog was too thick. Mabel clung tighter onto Dipper, wrapping her arms around him. She widened her eyes, trying to identify the source of the sound. Another twig snapped and another in succession. Leaves rustled in all directions. A repugnant odour of decaying flowers hung in the air... it wasn’t anything she had come across before. It was like they were in the face of death itself. She gritted her teeth and tucked her head into Dipper’s neck. She froze in place. 

_ It’s behind us. _

“Boo!”

The twins screeched in unison. Their screams resonated throughout the forest.

****

✦

“You came just at the right time kids, I was beginning to feel sorry for myself.” Bill smirked. This wasn’t how he expected his day to go but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain about it. He got quite a good reaction from the kids. He looked them once over. The kids came around up to his chin, he noted that the girl was a bit taller than the boy. Cute.

The girl had long curls that travelled down to her waist whilst the boy had shorter wavier hair that rested upon his shoulders. Both wore the classical Olympian tunics... how typical. 

“Mabel he’s a creep we should get away from him.” He heard the boy harshly whisper to the girl, now learning her name to be Mabel. 

“Kid, I can hear ya,” he deadpanned. 

“Yeah I agree, he’s a total nutcase, dip,” Mabel ignored the god, edging herself and her brother away from him.

“I SAID I CAN HEAR YOU,  ** STOP IGNORING ME YOU BUTTHEADS! ** ” Bill exploded.

The twins continued to ignore the man. 

“Who even uses the word butthead anymore?” Dipper sniggered.

“What were we even so scared about?” Mabel agreed heartily. 

“ **HEY YOU STUPID KIDS STOP IGNORING ME! ** ” Bill roared, his eyes flashing red.

The twins paused. Maybe they had finally understood who he was and regretted messing with hi-

“We’re not kids...” the boy indignantly pouted.  “...we’re 18,000 years old,” the girl finished his sentence. 

Bill felt his eye twitch with irritation. “I don’t have time for this,” he groaned.

“Neither do we. Mabel have you seen my book?” 

Said book laid beside Bill’s feet. He picked it up. The book had an awfully familiar title covering it. Something clicked in Bill’s head. 

“One of you little shits is that damn Pine tree,” he snarled. 

The twins jumped back in alarm. It was  _ definitely _ time to go. Bill, seemingly able to read their minds, blocked off their path. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. I’d just like to have a few words with one of you.” A fake, sickeningly sweet smile itched onto his face, not very convincing in the slightest. 

_I just have to identify which one of these two is that shitty Pine tree. How am I going to be able to differentiate identical twins for fuck sake??_

Mabel was abruptly snatched, an arm looping around her waist and a hand roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look Bill in the eyes. 

Bill furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. She had the same amber eyes as the little shit that kneed him but her eyes lacked the feistiness in them... They looked too kind and protective. Secondly, for some odd reason the contact his other hand had around her waist didn’t make him feel the same electric fireworks as he did yesterday. That must mean the other one-

“LET ME GO.” Mabel bit his hand, causing him to let go in agony.

Bill seethed. This one wasn’t Pine tree but she sure as hell was related to him. Having enough, he confidently stormed over to the boy. This one had to be Pine tree.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Mabel yelled heatedly.Stan and Ford always scolded the two for using their powers when there was no real need to but this was an emergency. She willed vines to emerge from her feet, commanding them to wrap around the freak before he could reach Dipper. The vines wrapped around Bill, tying his arms and legs together, making him look like a hostage tied in rope. 

“Heh, you think this is enough to stop me?” Bill smiled to himself. “I am Bill Cipher, GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD,” he bellowed and set himself free by forcing his arms and legs out.

Recognition dawned upon Dipper’s face before it was heatedly replaced with anger. Bill reached Dipper, wrapped an arm around his waist and yanked his hair hardly. Golden eyes glared into amber eyes. Those amber eyes glared right back up at him. Yes.... This was Pine tree... Nobody else would dare give a god of his caliber a look as deadly as the one he was receiving right now. 

“We’ve been reunited so soon Pine tree,” Bill yanked his hair roughly, “Aren’t you glad?” 

No reaction. 

“I said...,” he yanked his hair for emphasis, “aren’t you glad?”

Dipper scowled.  _ Why does he keep yanking my hair? He’s going to make me go bald! _ He thought furiously.  _ I’ll just do it back to him! _

With that, Dipper latched his legs onto Bill and began yanking his hair back. 

“WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! WHY DO YOU KEEP YANKING MY HAIR??? I’LL MAKE YOU GO BALD FIRST, I’LL KILL YOU!” Dipper shrieked, yanking all bits of Bill’s hair he could get a hold of. 

“OWW YOU LITTLE SHIT, I’LL KILL YOU FIRST! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I’VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF MY HAIR FOR, FUCK YOU!” 

Mabel stared on in shock, not knowing whether she should be impressed or angry at the display going on in front of her. Her brother was pulling the god of the underworld’s hair... and he was pulling her brother’s hair back. Nobody would believe her if she told them. 

The two continued yanking each other’s hair, Bill determined to make the other submit to him, Dipper determined to make Bill go bald. Unable to focus on yanking Dipper’s hair with two hands whilst simultaneously holding his weight up, Bill slammed Dipper’s back into a tree in order to resume tugging his hair out. 

He, unknowingly, wrapped a hand around Dipper’s long slender neck. A harsh tug to his hair alerted him of his actions. He paused. The air between them was thicker, dangerously captivating and enriching. Somehow, Pine tree no longer resembled an angry banshee but now an angelic presence. His lips glistened a deep shade of red, looking perfect in Bill’s eyes to be abused. His cheeks rosy and his eyes a chocolate brown in the sun’s faint streak. A strong desire urged Bill to pin Pine tree’s wrists against the tree, ravage his mouth and choke that pretty neck of his until he heard his sweet moans of pleasure. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and tightened his grip around Dipper’s throat, rewarding him with a strangled gargled sound. He inched closer towards those plump lips of his. Closer... Closer...

Pain surged up his groin. It took an eternity for him to register that he had been kneed by the same person yet again. Dipper struggled out of his grasp, aiming to grab his sister’s hand and get the hell out of there. As much as he would love to kill Cipher, his sister’s safety was his top priority. Before he could make any progress, he was thrown to the ground and a heavy weight was placed on top of his hips and his wrists were pinned above his heads by a steel grip. Dipper thrashed about, kicking his legs, desperate to flee from the god and return to his sister’s side. His movements only created friction between their joined hips.

“Nng..gh,” D ipper winced at the contact, closing one eye. A damned blush threatened to consume his cheeks and spread down his neck. 

“Such a mouth-watering meal,” Bill licked his lips, making a wicked expression. “I intended to kill you once I found you but I never expected you to be one fiery piece of eye-candy.”

“Wha-“ Mabel wondered, flabbergasted at the change in events.  _ What is with this guy? _

“I rather like you. And I keep things that I like,” Bill’s eyes darkened possessively. 

“ **κτ ῆμαἐςἀ** **εί** ,”  he chanted ominously. The hairs on the back of Dipper’s neck stood on end. A sense of foreboding overcame him. This couldn’t be good. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” His voice was barely audible. Something told him that he didn’t want to know. 

“Taking you with me?” Bill cocked his head, acting surprised that was even a question. The ground rumbled around them. Trees shook. And then there was silence. For a millisecond, the forest seemed eerily peaceful, the songs the birds were tweeting was the only thing to be heard - right before the ground enveloped both himself and Bill. 

“DIPPER!” Mabel screamed, trying to reach him but her body was somehow paralysed.

“To the underworld baby! Hell yeah!” 

The last thoughts Dipper had before darkness took over were Mabel’s screams... and how he had left his book behind yet again.


	5. First Escape

Dirt collected under her fingernails. Her hands stained brown with mud. No matter how much Mabel clawed at the ground with her hands, her brother didn’t magically appear before her. 

She reminiscently replayed Bill’s triumphant cry out like a broken recorder in her head.

_ To the underworld? _

That Cipher had taken away her other half. The only one who could ever understand her. She didn’t care how long it took - she would get him back no matter what. 

She incessantly dug, chucking soil behind her flippantly and couldn’t care less that the dirt soiled both her face and hair. 

“M-mabel..?” A timed voice asked.

“Mabel you look awf-, I mean, are you alright,” the voice gasped, concern lacing their voice. 

Mabel tilted her head and eyed the direction the voice had come from. Candy Chiu, a Horai her and Dipper were closely accustomed to, stood.

Her round face was smeared with worry. She tied her black hair up as she gingerly made her way into the ditch that had been created.

“Di..Did you dig all of this?” She motioned to the ditch. Mabel solemnly nodded in response. 

Candy’s hand grabbed Mabel, leading her somewhere. She didn’t know. The world was a faded blur. She ignored the judging stares she received for her matted hair and dirty face. She ignored the harsh whispers. She just wanted Dipper back. 

“Why is there dirt everywhere? What have you kids done  _this time_?”  She heard Stan scream. That must mean Candy had taken her home.

_ How can this be home if Dipper isn’t here?  _ She thought bitterly.

“Ignore him,” Candy soothed into Mabel’s ear, gently stroking her arm once she had taken notice of the way it trembled.

“Mabel?” Another voice questioned. It must be Ford. She didn’t dare look up. It was all her fault Dipper had been taken. She should have done better to protect him. Why didn’t she-

“Mabel, what happened?” Ford approached her, kneeling to meet her eyes.

She opened her mouth to form words but nothing came.

“It’s alright,” he coerced delicately. 

And she broke.

Tears streamed down her face endlessly as she tried to utter words.

“B..Bi..” she shakily stammered.

“Bi?”

“B..Bi..”

Ford patiently waited. 

“B..B..Bill.”

✦

A warmth enveloped Dipper. He stirred from his slumber and tried to sit up.  _ Tried _ . He flopped back down into his original position. The god found an arm wrapped firmly around his waist to be the source.

_ My... waist? Huh? _

Suddenly aware of the soft breathing behind his ear, his back stilled. A hot chest pressed against his back - the lack of personal space irked him.

_ Who is... Where am... Mabel? _

His thoughts whirred all over the place inside his head incoherently. 

_ First things first_, Dipper resolved,  _ I have to find out who thinks they have the guts to hold me this close. _

Trying his best to rotate around in the deadly strong grip around him, Dipper turned to face his hugger. Shut eyelids, a defined nose, pink lips. Dipper’s brows furrowed. The room was too dark. He could barely decipher anything. What time was it? Where was all the light? 

Leaning closer, he gently stroked a fistful of hair, attempting not to wake up his hugger.

The hair was blonde.

His eyes widened in horror as his recent memories resurfaced. The ground had  swallowed him and Cipher whole and Mabel had been left behind. Her screams dully echoed in his head. Realisation dawned upon him. He was in the underworld and he was in bed with  _ Bill Cipher. _

His eye twitched with irritation.

_ So you think you can just harass someone and then kidnap them?? For what reason? You shitty god. _

Attention drew towards the blonde locks he currently held.

_ I’m surprised his hair is all in one piece. Maybe I should try pulling the turd’s hair harder this tim- _

He slapped his cheeks, bringing himself back to reality. Cipher was asleep! An opportunity like this may not come again! His eyes roamed the surroundings. A bedroom of some sorts. Partially drawn curtains. Maybe he could find out around what time of day it was?

Sucking his stomach in, he wriggled out of Bill’s grasp. In any other situation he would have laughed at how ridiculous he appeared - he looked like a slug contracting backwards towards the end of the bed frame - but right now he was focused on returning to Olympus. The boy crept towards the window, looking back at Bill every 0.1 milliseconds to ensure he hadn’t awoken. He was met with darkness as he peered out the window. It must be night.

The myths encroaching the underworld served no lies. It really was a dark abode filled with flitting shadows. He was yet to see any souls - perhaps he will on his way out. 

Not daring to make a sound, Dipper tiptoed out of the room. He made his way into a kitchen. It wasn’t like the traditional cooking room he was used to seeing in Olympus which made sense. Stan and Ford insisted on continuing with the Ancient Greek customs whereas the underworld adapted to modernisation. If he had more time to spare, he would have loved to explore but he really had to get going. Delight gleamed in his eyes once he had located the cutlery. A shiny sharp knife stood out.

_ This looks like it should get the job done. _

Dipper seized the knife and confidently strode back into the bedroom. He wasn’t proud of what he was about to do. Shame washed over him; he had no choice. Shitty Bill wouldn’t just go ‘sure, I kidnapped you but you’re free to go.’ He wasn’t stupid. Once Bill awoke his life would be a living hell. Cipher would torture him for how he assaulted him in the land above.

_He’s even torturing me in his sleep_ ,  Dipper miserably reflected. His waist still panged from the pain from the deadly tight grip Bill had on him moments earlier.

It was common knowledge that gods couldn’t officially die. They were immortal so they could regenerate after 60 seconds. It was those 60 seconds that would determine whether Dipper could escape or not. It was a gamble. He could escape whilst the god slept but he assumed that his three-headed hound, Cerberus, was even more bloodthirsty and louder by a tenfold when his owner was alive. He had no doubt that Bill had given the creature instructions that he could not be allowed to escape.

He had no choice but to kill Bill. His eyes hollowed, void of any emotion. An arm lifted above his head, clutching tensely onto the knife. His eyes threatened to shut close, unable to witness the atrocity he was about to commit. He willed them to remain open.

The blow came, knife tearing through skin. He twisted for good measure. Fingers flying to his wrist, he listened for a pulse. Nothing.

_Dipper you crazy son of a bitch. I can’t believe I just killed him. Omgomgomg - okay the 60 seconds start now, better get a move on._

He flew out the room and down the stairs. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that his assumption Cerberus would be affected by Bill dying was correct. The hound simply fell asleep.

_ I’m glad nothing bad happened to the dog - I don’t know how I’d live with myself knowing that I murdered a dog! _

A door! He twisted the handle. It was locked. 

_Cipher I’ll kill you_ ,  Dipper fumed in his mind, completely disregarding that he had just successfully killed him 10 seconds ago.

_ I don’t have time for this! _

The door came down with a shattering kick. Dipper jumped over the splinters and continued on with his escape. The wind was ice cold, the weather was completely different to how it was above. It was like an eternal winter minus the snow. His hair flew past him as he ran towards a murky river in the distance. A hooded figure stood on a boat, rowing aimlessly.

_This must be the River Styx_ ,  he thought with recognition as he caught sight of the boat,  _ the river that Achilles was dipped into and the river that leads to the gateway of Hades. Perfect. _

“Hey!” Dipper yelled out, desperate to get the figure’s attention. He was running out of time. 30 seconds left before Cipher awoke. 

The figure looked up, eyeing him with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion.

“What is it?” The figure calmly asked. 

“Can you please give me a ride to the gateway of Hades, pleaseeeee?” Dipper got onto his knees, holding his hands together and begged. 

The figure rolled his eyes and motioned for the boy to get onto the boat.

“The name’s Tad Strange, otherwise known as Charon. What’s got you in such a hurry?” The figure introduced himself, removing his hood to reveal a young man with chiselled black hair and a scruffy beard.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Dipper, god of vegetation and fertility. Let’s just say I killed someone and I’m trying to get to Olympus before I get sent to Tartarus,” he visibly gulped. 

“Ah, I understand Tartarus isn’t the best place to go,” Tad chuckled to himself, “but the souls in the underworld are already dead and gods are able to regenerate so I doubt you’ll get in too much trouble that you’d be sent there, kid.” He paused before remembering to scold the boy. “But you shouldn’t just kill people just because you don’t like them, kid.”

“Yeahbutwhatifikilledbillcipher?” Dipper squeaked, inhumanly fast.

Tad’s face paled a deathly shade of white. Dipper feared the man may collapse on the spot.

“You killed him of all people..?” Tad whispered an octave higher.

“Yes.” Dipper confirmed with uncertainty.

“ARE YOU CRAZY?” Tad shrieked out, rowing the boat at an even faster pace than before. 

“HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE YOU KILLED HIM KID?”

“Um... a minute should have passed by now, but we’re way ahead of him right?”

Tad shook his head. He wanted to facepalm but he continued to row out of fear that Cipher may already be on their tail.

“I don’t get paid enough for this shit,” Tad muttered under his breath. 

Dipper perked up upon hearing this. “I’ll make sure my Grunkles’ know about how you helped me and I’m sure they’ll pay you your weight’s worth in gold!”

“You better make it twice kid. Bill’s never gonna let me hear the end of this.” 

The boy nodded his head, desperate to just escape this baleful land.

The boat docked the riverbank. The gates glowed a heavenly gold. Freedom was just a couple of steps away.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Dipper cried tears of joy. He hugged Tad tightly. “I’ll never forget you Tad! I’ll make sure you get paid twice your weight in gold and I’m sure my Grunkles’ would love for you to come to Olympus sometime! Farewell for now!”

Hopping off the boat, Dipper optimistically sprinted towards the gates. He could already taste freedom. The light shining on the other side teased at him. He couldn’t wait to get out of this hellhole.

“Urgh..h,” he choked, “eh... Why aren’t my legs moving?”

A laughter broke out. Tad anxiously clasped onto his oars.

“Kitten, you really know how to test someone’s patience.”

Dipper whipped his head around to see darkened golden eyes piercing into him and a hand yanking his collar. 

_How did he manage to find me so quickly? And without Cerberus? What the hell?_

“How did I find you?” Bill smirked, mouth widening.

“Y-you can read my thoughts? What the hell, you little shit!” Dipper snarled, throwing a punch. Well tried to - Bill caught his fist before he could do any damage.

“Nn.. Let... Me... GO,” Dipper demanded, panting as he tried to free his fist from Bill’s grasp.

“Kid, that’s not gonna work,” Tad sighed as he watched the whole ordeal, “You tried your best but you’re making it worse for yourself. You’ve killed him for god sake!”

Dipper hesitantly looked down. He could get out of this if he just believed... right? There’s no way he was going to be captured without a fight. It was time for him to unleash his secret move that has never failed him once before. 

_Please don’t fail me now_ ,  Dipper pleaded as he lifted his leg up to make contact with Bill’s jewels.

Bill’s grip loosened but not completely. Dipper struck once again, causing Tad’s jaw to drop. The poor man’s heart couldn’t take it and collapsed onto his knees as he watched the spectacle.

The god kicked Bill aside and despairingly made his way to the gate. Just two more steps. One more!

“I don’t think so Pine Tree.”

His hand was yanked back and a click resonated. He glanced down. A handcuff has been placed around his wrist. Another click was heard. But this time it was from Bill’s wrist.

A smug grin was plastered across Bill’s face, pleased with himself. Bill had no plans of allowing his Pine Tree to escape. As soon as he realised he had just been murdered, he figured that these handcuffs would be useful. Pine Tree wasn’t going  _anywhere_.

Dipper pulled at his wrist, he couldn’t stand being handcuffed to Bill.

“You have nowhere to run, kitten,” Bill breathed into his ear. His hot breath caused Dipper to shudder.

“LET ME GO YOU BASTARD,” Dipper bellowed, using his free hand to punch at Bill’s chest.

Just as before, his free hand was caught midair and Bill intertwined their fingers together.

“No.” Bill refuted childishly, goggling at Dipper as if he had grown an extra head.

Dipper turned his head, refusing to look the man in the eyes.

“I don’t get what your deal with me is, okay?! I’m sorry I’m always assaulting you whenever we meet but you’re the one that’s always provoking me and being creepy,” Dipper muttered, hoping he wouldn’t be heard.

_Maybe Bill just wanted to hear an apology and this is his sick way of forcing one out of me. I just want to go back home._

“Pine Tree.” The statement brought Dipper out of his thoughts.

“Look at me.”

Dipper couldn’t bring his eyes up. He shut them tightly. He was tired and just wanted to go home. Why did he have to deal with him? Anger flared up inside him. He bit his lip to control himself.

Bill’s eyes narrowed in on that movement. He bit his glorious red lip! Why did his beloved continue to tease him so? 

“Pine Tree, I said look at me,” Bill repeated in an authoritative tone. Dipper still refused to look up.

Feeling his patience thin, Bill decided to use his handcuffed hand to tug at Dipper’s hair, forcing Dipper to look upwards. Dipper averted his eyes before he could make eye contact.

“Pine tree, for the last time, look at me or so help me,” Bill threatened.

“Or what?” Dipper questioned challengingly, “You’re going to kidnap me again? Doesn’t matter if you do, I can easily escape as your security system is SHIT.” And with that, Dipper squeezed onto the hand that was still intertwined with Bill’s, trying to force Bill to let go.

“Oh kitten, you’re finally reciprocating,” Bill cooed.

Dipper simply stared.  _ Reciprocating what? I’m trying to stop your hand’s blood circulation, you fool! _

In turn, Bill tightened his grip around Dipper’s hand, throwing Dipper into a further state of confusion. The hand tugging at his hair released its grip and caressed his face.

_ What the hell? _

To say Dipper was confused was a misstatement. He was beyond confused. He killed a man and said man wasn’t even angry about it and was now holding his hand and stroking his face? Did the world end or something? He didn’t know what was going on.

“I’m not sure what you mean by ‘reciprocating’ but is it possible if I can go back to Olympus now?” Dipper tried to push his luck, giving Bill his infamous puppy eyes.

“Olympus? You’re coming with me sapling,” Bill announced and pulled Dipper up to his feet. Locking fingers with Dipper’s cuffed hand, Bill led an unwilling Dipper back to the riverbank and handed Tad instructions to return them back to the House of Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eid Mubarak! <3


	6. Chaos

The sound of water being displaced filled the silence between the three. Tad stood, rowing the boat, still in awe of the display he had just witnessed whilst Dipper sat closely to Tad, refusing to look in Bill’s direction. The handcuffs on his right wrist dug into his skin, painfully reminding him that he was bound to Cipher. 

His reflection mirrored his concentrated expression in the murky water as he mused to himself.

_Violence obviously doesn’t work against this guy... I’ve done everything I could think of, even killed him and yet nothing is working!!_ Dipper’s hands were imaginarily being thrown into the air in exasperation. He was unwilling to accept defeat. How could Bill still be able to put up with him after everything he’s done? What on earth did Bill mean by ‘reciprocating’? 

Ten minutes had passed and yet Dipper still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he wasn’t being thrown into Tartarus for the worst crime that had probably been committed against the lord of the underworld.

He brushed through everything he had learnt about Bill in his mind, seeing if there was any information to be of any use to his escape.

_He seems to be letting me get away with violence because he knows he’s in control of the situation at the very end. That means no amount of violence could work-_

“Pine tree.”

_How can I escape then? Would running away simply work? No there’s Cerberus-_

“Pine tree.”

_Wait! Mabel would’ve told Stan and Ford that I’d been kidnapped. That means I can rely on them! I just need to focus on not getting on Bill’s bad si-_

“PINE TREE!”

The yell snapped Dipper out of his thoughts. 

“Yes?” He asked snappily before reminding himself to keep cool.

“If you’re done ogling me now, you can get out the boat - we’re home!” Bill smirked, gliding his eyes up and down Dipper’s form.

“What the... Ew no i wasn’t doing anything like.. Th..that!” Dipper spluttered, feeling his cheeks stain red.

“If you say so~” Bill sang, standing up abruptly which in turn pulled at Dipper’s cuffed hand.

“Wait - home?” Dipper questioned alarmingly. He wasn’t being tortured? Or put in a prison? Why was he going to be living with Bill?

“Come on Pine Tree we don’t have all day, get off your ass.” Bill yanked at the handcuff impatiently.

“Wait, there’s something I need to do first,” Dipper hurriedly replied, stood up and turned to face Tad who had been silent the entire journey back.

“Tad, thank you so much, please come and visit me when Bill’s not around,” he whispered into Tad’s ear as he enveloped Tad into a hug. A piercing glare lasered into the back of his head. Not knowing what Bill’s deal was, he continued to hug Tad until Bill could stand it no more.

Bill pulled at the chain, causing Dipper to stumble backwards and into his arms.

“I think that’s enough, Pine tree. You shouldn’t continue to test my patience,” Bill’s gaze darkened in the dim light, “The only person you could hold tightly like that is-”

Tad coughed, interrupting him midway. 

“The sun is coming up Bill,” he declared, pointing towards the sky, “you know what that means.” He clapped his hands and grinned. 

“Time for you to get to work. You should probably un-cuff Dipper. I’m sure he won’t try to escape again... Now isn’t that right Dipper?” Tad elbowed Dipper’s side discretely, trying to get Dipper to comply with his words. 

Dipper quickly caught on and nodded, a smirk threatening to overtake his face.

“Yeah, that’s right, I know when not to push my luck,” Dipper agreed, trying to portray his false guilt towards his previous actions. 

It took a few minutes of Bill scrutinising Dipper and Tad with his gaze for him to give in. He released Dipper from his hold.

“Fine,” he grumbled, searching his pocket for the key and unlocked the handcuff joining them together.

“If you give me any reason to regret this Pine tree...” he warned, his threat falling upon deaf ears.

“Yup,” Dipper nodded, popping the p. He just wanted Cipher to go to work so he could be alone with Tad. Tad had a much more comforting presence and he did yearn to have one friend to ease his boredom while being stuck in this realm.

Bill briefed Tad on the plan of escorting Dipper into the house, locking the doors and then getting himself back onto the boat. Dipper noticed Tad’s inner battle to restrain rolling his eyes.

After a short while, the pair watched Bill walk off into the distance towards the grey, forgotten waters of river Lethe and illuminating plain of Asphodel flowers. 

“You’re not really planning on going to work are you?” Dipper stated.

“Are you kidding me? Bill barely pays me anything, kid.” Tad finally rolled his eyes.

✦

Sunlight radiated off Bill’s golden hair. The sky tinted orange indicating the day’s end. The underlord stretched his lethargic muscles as he strolled from the meadow. He yawned, the atmosphere serene - a very tranquil day for the underworld. It was strange that he had encountered a noticeably fewer amount of souls today but that could mean it was a good day in the mortal realm. Something clawed at his mind telling him that he must be forgetting something. What could it be? Then it came crashing upon him.

_Holy shit, I left Cerberus in there all day and I forgot to tell him not to eat Pine Tree, shit shit shit!_

Bill’s stroll soon transformed into a frantic run towards the newly repaired front door. He reached it and entered the room with a loud bang, his eyes wildly trying to locate that three-headed mutt.

Having spotted the three-headed dog lying peacefully on the floor with drool seeping out of each of his three mouths, Bill marched up to the dog and opened each mouth wide.

“Pine Tree, are you in there? Cerberus I can’t believe your appetite! This was the wrong time for pulling a stunt like this,” Bill shrieked, popping his head into each mouth hysterically.

Cerberus lazily opened one eye - why was his master being so loud?

“Come on boy, I don’t remember teaching you to treat guests like this?” Bill cried out.

Cerberus now fully awake, jolted up, wagged his tails and trotted off in a particular direction. He followed him.

A chaotic sight beheld Bill. Before him was Dipper swinging his legs off the couch wearing a Gucci gown and waving a Louis Vetton purse manically in Tad’s direction.Tad is sitting beside him with multiple Selfridges bags beside him. As if this scenario wasn’t enough to faze Bill, there was the ghost of a dead girl floating behind them, burying her face into Dipper’s hair in an affectionate manner. Bill watched Cerberus as he jumped onto Dipper’s lap and rested.

The dead soul was the first to feel Bill’s presence, shivering under his chilling gaze. 

“WHAT THE TARTARUS IS GOING ON? FIRST OF ALL WHY AREN’T YOU ON THE RIVER STYX TAD, WHY IS THERE A DEAD SOUL AND NOT TO MENTION WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THESE DESIGNER THINGS FROM?” Bill roared, making the trio flinch in fear.

“...and don’t make me start on you Pine Tree. I’ll be dealing with you later for earlier on.” Bill regarded him.

Cerberus growled protectively, shooting Bill a menacing glare.

“You’re seriously siding with him? Are you forgetting who your master is?” Bill shot the dog a condescending stare, causing him to backdown and whimper. What the hound did next flooded Bill’s veins with rage. Cerberus nuzzled against  _his Pine Tree’s_ stomach and the worse thing was that Pine Tree was  _allowing_ him too.

“Cerberus...” he snarled, ready to put the dog back in its place once and for all. 

“Stop being so mean to Berry, he’s done nothing wrong and you have no right to take your anger out on him,” Dipper defended, hugging Cerberus tighter to him. Tad, anxious for what was about to come their way, broke out onto a sweat and hugged onto Dipper whilst the dead soul hugged onto Tad as she too expected a certain doom.

“...Berry?” Bill questioned incredulously. 

_He couldn’t be referring to Cerberus with that pet name could he? Didn’t he know who Cerberus was? Cerberus the hell hound whose monstrosity was indescribable..._

His thoughts were confirmed by a curt nod of Dipper’s head, his hair bobbing up and down. The sight melted Bill’s furious exterior and he desired nothing more than to envelope the boy in his embrace.

Resolving to drop the subject, Bill turned his focus towards Tad and the dead soul. He took a deep breath in and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Tad... Do you know what day it is?” He begun slowly. 

“Tuesday.” Tad replied quickly, the dead soul clutched tighter at him, not liking the direction this conversation was heading.

“SO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU AT MY HOUSE, CHILLING WITH MY PINE TREE?? WHERE DID YOU ALL GET THE MONEY FOR THESE STUFF? AND FOR TARTARUS SAKE, YOU CAN’T JUST LET A DEAD SOUL ROAM ABOUT!” He bellowed out.

“My?” The dead soul, Dipper and Tad immediately interrogated, disregarding the rest of his address.

“N..Never mind that, it was the s..slip of the tongue, just answer the rest,” Bill lied, flustered at how he could make such an obvious mistake.

The boatman cleared his throat, ready to face Bill’s wrath. It was about time he confronted his boss.

“I’m broke Bill, you barely pay me anything,” he wailed out.

Bill looked back at the multiple shopping bags scattered across the sofa and Dipper’s attire.

“So how did you both afford all of this,” motioning towards all the accessories.

A grin broke out on Dipper’s face. 

“The magic box says a rich creepy man who provides for you is a sugar daddy,” he shamelessly countered before pointing abruptly at Bill, “you said this is my home therefore you are a sugar daddy.”

“HOW AM I CREEPY?” Bill screeched out, flabbergasted at this accusation. Scolding Tad would have to wait for another day. 

The dead soul leaned forward to whisper harshly into Tad’s ear. With a nod of the head, Tad snapped his fingers causing him and the dead soul to disappear into thin air - this was Dipper’s battle.

Dipper whipped his head, “Tad! Grenda!” He called out, before realisation dawned upon him that he has to face Bill alone.

He laughed nervously, getting ready to backtrack.

“Aha..ha.. Did I say creepy? Crazy right?” Sweat dripped down his forehead. Cerberus took note and nuzzled more against Dipper’s stomach in an attempt to soothe him.

“Tch, it’s fine you didn’t mean it, did you Pine Tree,” the god quick to forgive him.

He took a seat besides Dipper, glancing at what was playing on the TV. A drama. Typical. He rolled his eyes.

He was about to open his mouth to make conversation when a hand covered his lips.

_Pine Tree is shushing me? How does he even know I was gonna speak, his eyes are glued to the TV!_

If that’s the way he wanted to play then he could play along. Bill’s tongue shot out, making contact with Dipper’s soft hand. He glanced towards the boy. Eyes still glued to the TV, entranced. Cerberus sent Bill a warning growl which meant no other than ‘Stop bothering my new friend!’

Dipper was munching on chips with one hand whilst Cerberus settled back into a deep slumber on his lap. Bill narrowed his eyes in jealousy.

_That should be me._

Gently lifting Cerberus, movements careful to not wake up either the dog or alert Dipper, he placed Cerberus to the side and his head replaced his position on Dipper’s lap. He lay back, feeling at peace and before long he too drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Unknown to him, Dipper had actually been aware of the whole thing, a deep blush spreading furiously across his face.

White roses blossomed from his hair.


	7. Why don’t you understand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this! I was mainly procrastinating and reading other fics and kinda got sidetracked😅 Thank you for being so patient! <3

Bill slowly opened his eyes from probably the most satisfying rest he had had within the last few thousand years - and to the brightest of colours. A sea of white roses plastered his sight, with a faint glow around them. Almost tentatively he rose and roamed his eyes across the room to identify the source of these otherworldly, ethereal flowers. 

His eyes spanned the walls before doing a double take to look besides himself. For at his side, Dipper lay with a higher concentration of flowers around him than the rest of the vicinity. The god wondered whether he should wake the boy to ask about the flowers (as an excuse to get closer to him) or to leave him be and rest beside him. Back turned to Bill, the boy continued to sleep, unaware of Cipher’s inner turmoil. Oh what he would do to just touch, stroke,  _feel_ those soft locks of the beauty adjacent to him. Ever so slowly, he reached his hand out before a low grumbling growl cut him in his tracks.

‘Cerberus,’ he sneered, trying to muster the strength to mask his unfurling fury at the audacity of the hellhound to get in his way  yet again.

The dog, not getting the hint, bared his teeth and leaped with all its might onto the bed, taking a protective stance in front of Dipper, waking said person in the process. 

The brunette sleepily rubbed his eyes, unaware of the growing tension around him. Bill continued to glower at his supposed “loyal” guard whilst the hound did the same. Dipper sluggishly planted his face into Cerberus’ fur, rubbing his face against him in a half-asleep manner. The hound relaxed its shoulders, all grudges against Bill forgotten and whimpered affectionately. The god rolled his eyes, half in jealousy and half in amusement.

He cleared his throat. “Good morning.” He regarded the other with amused eyes. The boy snapped awake in an instant, his back arching up quickly to straighten himself and to locate the direction of his voice. In doing so, creating a knot in his back which caused him to flop backwards onto the bed.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch,  _ouch_ ,” he groaned in pain, wincing.

Bill bit his lip, torn in whether to feel amusement or remorse for his part in indirectly hurting the boy. To clear his conscience, he decided to lean forward over him, face to face, sparing him the agony of having to move his back too soon. 

“I apologise for scaring you. I wasn’t expecting you to be so.... flexible,” he frowned, trying to explain to himself how it was possible for this PineTree to subconsciously be able to change positions like that in such a short period of time. Dipper flushed at his words beneath him. This did not go unnoticed by Bill. Smirking, he leaned down more ever so slightly and remarked, “PineTree, you’re so red that you appear purple, is everything okay?” He arched his eyebrows in challenge.

“Wh..what are you saying?” Dipper spluttered, turning his face to the side. “And you’re too close, move it!” He huffed, shoving Bill to the side and rose from the bed. He took in the flowers around him and bent down to inspect them.

“I was going to ask you about them when you woke up... turns out I was a  tiny bit side tracked,” Bill admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He joined the other and sat cross-legged on the floor.

“Care to share what these flowers mean?” He suggested.

“No way in hell!” Dipper rejected, refusing to look the other in the eye whilst his ears tinted red. Again, this did not go unnoticed by the immortal.

“Careful what you say PineTree, you’re in my realm so technically this is “hell”. Tell me what they mean.” He demanded, trying to tell the other to look his way through his tone of voice.

‘I said no,’ was the stubborn reply in response which irritated Bill to no end. He huffed and puffed before deciding to forcefully grab Dipper’s chin and make him stare up at him.

“ _Tell me_ ,” he demanded, emphasising the two words.

“Why should I? Why do you even care? I don’t want to!”

Bill sighed softly. Dipper observed in confusion.

“What, am I not allowed to keep the meaning of my own flowers a secret? What’s your deal?”

His deal? His  _deal_?  How oblivious was this Olympian?

“My ‘deal’ is that I woke up to these glowing flowers surrounding the  both of us, which  _news flash_ weren’t there before and if it’s got something to do with you and me, of course I want to know what it means!” He said almost desperately, his voice raising a little with each and every word. 

“I... don’t understand. Why are my flowers any of your business? Didn’t I just meet you?” The Olympian glanced up at him with uncertainty.

The blonde snapped, losing his patience and grasped Dipper’s cheeks with both hands, squeezing them together.

“So what?” He demanded, staring down at him passionately. “I’m in love with you, isn’t that all that matters? Who cares if we haven’t known each other for long?”

“I do!” Dipper replied indignantly, to his best ability while having both his cheeks squished together. Bill’s heart summersaulted at the adorableness. He braced himself for the rest of his reply.

“I don’t know a single thing about you! How do you expect me to trust you when you kidnapped me? And I’ve heard all those rumours about you, how many “first loves” have you had? Let me go back home now!” Hecontinued, breathing heavily through his nose. 

“We can get to know each other! You are my first love, why don’t you believe me?” He answered back, bewildered. Anyone else would have swooned at being told  Bill Cipher was the one to fall in love first. What was wrong with this kid? He reluctantly released his grip on his cheeks once he noticed the glare being shot up at him.

Dipper harrumphed. “I’ve had enough of this playing about. Take me home now.” His eyes hardened.

Bill couldn’t take this anymore. He refused for his feelings to go unheard. He clenched his teeth, taking in these few last tender moments of silence before hell would be among them.

"Pinetree, for gods sake I kidnapped you for a reason, get that into your cute head or so help me!" Bill screeched, his arms trapping the hotheaded boy he was addressing between himself and the wall.

"CUTE??? WHAT THE FUCK?? I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT I'M OUT OF THIS PLACE," Dipper screamed in response, and with that he threw a pillow at Bill's face and jumped out the window, determined to make his second attempt at escape successful and never return to the Underworld ever again.

✦

It took Bill a few seconds to process what had just happened. Dipper escaped. He escaped again. He  _ let _ him escape.

“Dammit!” He yelled, fingers pulling through his hair. Cerberus shot him a nasty glare. 

“It’s not my fault that brat doesn’t want to accept my love! I’m absolutely perfect,” he explained himself to the dog, convincing himself he did nothing wrong. Cerberus bit the hand closest to him - he wasn’t taking any of his shit.

“Ow, you little...,” he began before cutting himself mid-speech.

“Cerberus, what are we  _ doing _ ? We’re just giving him more time to run away. Get up boy!” He motioned for the hound to sit by his side.

“You will sniff him out. Don’t you dare try any funny business to help him stall for time because I won’t hesitate to throw you into Tartarus. Are we clear?” He threatened the dog, eyes gleaming red. Cerberus whimpered with his ears falling back in fear. He took it as a yes then.

“Good. Now let’s move out.”

  


✦

Under a twisted, withering, damp tree, Dipper sat, drowning in self pity. He couldn’t even go back to the River Styx he had travelled on the previous night as that was the first place Bill was bound to search. There was nowhere to go. After he had exhausted himself from running, he eventually resigned to stop beneath the looming cypress tree he was under currently. He couldn’t wait for Cipher to find him but what else could he do? He was so cold and hungry and he missed Mabel. 

He just wanted to go  _home_.

Head buried in his knees, he wrapped his arms around himself and sniffled.

“Stupid, stupid bastard. Just who does he think he is? It’s not like it’s my  _duty_ to like him back... I don’t owe him a simple thing!” He muttered to himself.

He continued to curse Bill out under his breath as a figure made its way towards him suddenly.

“What are you doing here, young man?” A smooth, soothing voice called out to him with an underlying hint of emotion in their tone. 

Concern.

Surprised, he glanced up to meet the owner of the concerned voice. A dark-skinned woman with a short, wavy pink bob and a matching pink dress and black shoes smiled kindly at him.

She sat beside him and used her sleeves to wipe his tears.

“You must be the Olympian our lord smuggled in, you poor thing,” she commented as she continued to wipe his face.

“Are you... going to send me back to him?” He asked tentatively, not sure if the thought had already crossed her mind yet.

She paused. Dipper tensed his muscles, ready to sprint away.

“No,” she began, allowing him to relax, “although I serve under him, that does not mean I have to follow his every command and I do have a... grudge against him for how he has ruined our relationship with Olympus.”

“I will not send you back to that emotionally-constipated oaf,” she declared, offering a bright smile in his direction. “Instead I will hide you until he has given up searching and will personally accompany you home.”

Tears shone bright in his eyes as he broke off a sob caught in the back of his throat.

“Thank you,” he whispered to his saviour. “Thank you so so much.”

She smiled kindly and offered her hand.

“Come. Let’s get you something warm.”

And with that, Dipper took her hand and they set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I am a fan of angst I must say... I was wondering if anyone would like me to incorporate some angst and maybe some other things they would like to see happening!  
> Your feedback means everything💛


	8. Sheer will and determination

Bill stomped on the ground as the sky bled from a blazing scarlet to a blue haze. Time flew by yet no matter how hard Bill searched, the boy he was desperately seeking did not appear before him. 

What had he done wrong? Everything had seemed to be going in the right direction or so he thought. He wondered how he could fix his mistakes, how he could allow Dipper to accept his love. 

He froze mid-step. What if Dipper left because of him? He nibbled on his lip, doubt flooding his mind. Something needed to be done. 

A feeling of displeasure settled in his chest as he took notice of the overwhelming darkness overtaking the sky at a faster rate. Cerberus seemed to be at his limit as well. The hound slumped onto the ground, exhausted. 

Reluctantly, he picked up the dog and turned towards the opposite direction with a heavy feeling settling in his heart.

✦

The news of Dipper’s disappearance spread wild and fast throughout the underworld. It had only been a few days since the incident but it was the hottest topic spoken in the realm. 

Tad sighed as he rowed his boat across the river. He knew Bill would somehow try to drag him into his mess - something he had no plan on entering. No matter how hard he pleaded, he was just going to mind his own business. 

Closing his eyes, he took in the serenity around him. It was rare to get such peace and tranquility. Feeling the water shift around him, he detected a presence wanting to reveal itself. He ignored it with the hopes that if he just didn’t acknowledge it then it would go away eventually and leave him alone.

“Tad,” the voice ripping through the air. 

A groan escaped his lips, causing his eyes to snap open and glare in irritation at the intruder. 

“What is it?” He snapped back. 

A set of desperate eyes bore upon his form. “Help me - fuck - I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. Please help me change.” 

Tad paused. Was he hearing this right?  _ The _ Bill Cipher was begging him for help? If so, he absolutely couldn’t let this once in a lifetime opportunity pass him by.

Whirling around, he shoved his face forward, their noses almost touching. 

“Do you seriously mean that? If I help you, what’s in it for me?” Tad began to fire questions at the god incessantly, not bothering to take a breath in between his words. 

“Anything. Just help me. Please,” Bill pleaded, taking a tiny step back in surprise at Tad’s sudden enthusiasm.

“Raise my salary and I mean it. I’m fucking broke.” 

The god nodded his head enthusiastically, excited that Tad had been so kind to offer assistance.

Tad, running his eyes up and down the god in a scrutinising matter, raised a finger to his lips and murmured to himself, “Now where do we even begin.”

✦

“He’s what?” The brunette demanded angrily. She had been moping in her room ever since she had finally swallowed the difficult pill that her brother had been kidnapped, yet now the information that nobody, including those in the underworld, knew of her brother’s whereabouts. 

Her brows furrowed with worry, eyes darkening as her mind jumped to all kinds of conclusions on what could have happened to him. 

The two horai stood awkwardly as they watched the girl take in the news. After witnessing her reaction towards Dipper’s kidnapping, they believed that this might have the potential to break the girl. 

“Miss, we’re so sorry,” one of them squeaked out as they watched the whirl of emotions cross her face.

“How long?” She questioned, her bangs falling over her eyes. 

“H-how long what, miss?” The other horai answered nervously as they watched the goddess.

“How long has he been missing?”

“Ah.” A look of recognition materialised on their faces as they straightened their backs to face her. 

“…A week.”

They watched as the look of anger morphed across the young woman’s face. “What the actual fuck? Why am I only being told this now?” She barked out, fury forcing its way to the centre of her mind.

The horai took a step back in fear. “W-w-we w-where told to only tell you now, please forgive us!” The two horai sunk to their knees.

“What kind of bastard would tell you to withhold the information that my own _brother_ is fucking missing from me, what the fuck,” she seethed.

“Your Grunkles’,” they whispered, the words barely eligible to her ears.

Mabel, having heard these words, paused in utter disbelief. “Seriously?”

She sighed in exasperation and frustration, combing her fingers through her hair.

Sheer determination filled her. She would be the one to ensure Dipper got home safely - and she would do anything it would take. 

  
  


✦

Gold ornaments hung from the ceiling. Every corner of the building he had been taken to was covered in a sea of elaborate decorations. Gold, gold, gold. 

“Are you sure _ you _ aren’t  _ Bill’s _ boss?” Dipper questioned the pink-haired woman in front of him curiously. 

She chuckled and looked at him in amusement, placing both hands on either side of her hips. “I have my ways,” she slyly remarked, waving her hand at Dipper for him to follow her to the kitchen.

He had been in hiding with her for the past couple of days, taking in her hospitality generously. He dragged out a stool from under the table to sit on.

Resting his elbows on the counter, he glanced at her and nodded to let her know that he was listening.

Taking this as her cue, she cleared her throat before beginning.

“As I said before, I will be assisting you in your escape from this realm to Olympus…” Pyronica paused, observing Dipper’s face.

He nodded, desperate for her to continue.

“So I ‘leaked’ the news of your disappearance throughout the underworld..” She pressed a finger to her lip as she murmured absentmindedly, “more like spreading wildfire gossip.”

The young man nodded his head with uncertainty, wanting her to get to her main point. She noticed his doubt and laid a hand atop of his own. 

“Don’t worry, I left no loose ends so Bill can’t tie it back to me, we’re safe,” she reassured him kindly. “However, my main goal was for the Olympians to hear of this event… so that your family would give Bill a hard time whilst we use that period to escape.”

Dipper hesitantly opened his mouth to utter the question which had been firing incessantly in his mind, “So does my sister know?”

“Hopefully yes.” She gazed at him seriously, a hard glint in her eyes. “Mabel is a very strong young lady and she is probably our best bet on you having a successful escape.”

Head dropping to his lap, he sighed softly. He didn’t want to involve Mabel in something that may end up being so potentially dangerous if they were caught. Pyronica would have to face Bill’s wrath and god knows what punishment for her betrayal, her refusal to let her superior know that she had been with Dipper this whole time. Not even his Grunkles would be able to defend him and Mabel for angering the owner of this realm and he was sure a very harsh punishment would await the both of them.

His mind flashed back to his previous escape which had ended with Bill handcuffing himself to him and dragging him back to his house… What if Cipher locked him and Mabel up for eternity? He gulped and visibly shivered.

They absolutely couldn’t be caught. He wouldn’t allow it. 

The brunette’s eyes drifted to the window, staring at the darkness of the realm outside.

_ What is Mabel doing right now?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave me a review to tell me what you think! <3


End file.
